wednesday13fandomcom-20200214-history
Rewind with Wednesday 13
1. What are you up to? I am drinking a glass of grape Kool-Aid at the moment and I have a ton of things going on. I just finished my first UKsolo tour and released a best of record of my previous group The Frankenstein Drag Queens called "6 years 6 feet Under the Influence." My wife and I started our own Merchandise company called "The Thirteen Dead Kids." What are the Thirteen Dead Kids you ask? Well, let me tell you. They are characters that were drawn and created by me along with the help of my wife, and the designs are available on T-shirts, bags, stickers, patches, posters, buttons, air fresheners, and soon to be dolls. We have some of the merch available on our site Thirteendeadkids.com as well as in stores around the world. I'm also putting the finishing touches on my first book "Wednesday 13's The Thirteen Dead Kids and other Gruesome Scarytales" (yes I'm trying to be like Jizzy Pearl and be an author as well) and I hope to have it out by summer. I will be doing select shows throughout the rest of the year as well as another UK tour around Halloween in the UK. I'm also planning to record my first solo record in July that will be out in Jan/Feb of 05. All other news on yours cruelly can be found at Wednesday13.com. 2. Tell us about the deep meaning behind the song “Your Mother Sucks Cocks In Hell?” How did that come about? It comes from the Exorcist obviously. I just thought it would be a great idea to have a song with that title. It's more or less like a "your momma joke" put into song.Plus it just looks cool in witing. 3. What other tracks on our debut CD, “Hey, That's What I Call Sludge” do you enjoy? I really like the Jizzy pearl song, Tuff, and the Metal Sludge All-stars song and skits. 4. In your Rate-A-Singer in your 20 Questions, you gave Taime Downe a 6 and Jani Lane a 3. Say what you will about Jani, but he could sing. Are you saying that Taime Downe is a better singer than Jani Lane? Jani Lane can sing, I agree, but I guess I favor Taime more because he had an influence on me as a frontman. He looked cooler and had more attitude and that appealed to me more. I mean Reggie Wu from Heavens Edge can shred his ass off no doubt and is a good guitarist, but I'd still take Johnny Thunders sloppiness from the New York Dolls anyday over him. 5. Speaking of Rate-A-Singer, let's do it again! 1 being somebody who sounds like they gargle with razors and 10 being a vocal icon! Stevie Rachelle = 10. I can't put Stevie down at all, he has a great voice and I've been told many times that we sound very similar. Maybe one day we can do a duet like Ozyy and Lita did? Dee Snider = 10. Very cool voice and in my opinion the ultimate frontman hands down. London from Brides Of Destruction = 5. Haven't seen him live but he sounds pretty good on the record. Jim Gillette = 10. The master of disaster, the microphone blaster, the glass shatterer. Your in trouble in double trouble. Phil Lewis = 4. I met Phil when I was 17, he was a dick to me and was trying to fuck my girlfriend. Love Peace and Geese. Drew Hannah = Hang On Lucy...5. Nicholas Walsh = Is this the guy from Slik Toxic? If so-1. I remember hating this guy. Maybe he can sing great, I dont know, I couldn't get past his Baz looks. Russ Dwarf = 4. Never been a big fan of the Killer Dwarfs so I can't judge him that well. Steve “Sex” Summers = 4. I really loved the Leather Boys Record and I saw them live late last year. His voice is different than it use to be, he sounds like he's angry now. Butch Walker = 10. Butch is a great vocalist and songwriter. I'd love to see him have major success with his own albums as opposed to just producing bands that sell a million, jillion records. 6. It seems like Europe and Japan took to the Murderdolls a lot more than the United States did. Why do you think that is? I don't know. It just seems to me that people in those countries aren't bored of music like they are here. They don't get bands as often as America does and they support it more. It seems they like more bands that have a visual appeal as opposed to some average looking Limp Bizkit yo, yo boys. 7. Last of Wednesday 13: Last CD you purchased = I haven't bought anything lately but I have been listening to the new Wildhearts album for the past 6 months. Last time you laid out on the beach = never have, never will. Last item you purchased off Ebay = I ordered 2 glam videos off of there that had TigerTailz, Wrathchild, and D-Molls and a ton of other stuff I had never seen. Last 80s hairband CD you listened to = The Zeros Last book you read = I read Fox and Socks by Dr. Seuess last Friday. Last horror movie you saw = Return Of The Living Dead Last time you washed your hair = 2 weeks ago Last tattoo you got was = Reagan from the Exorcist Last time you were in a hearse = two weeks ago at a horror convention. Last time you sacrificed a goat in honor of our Dark Lord, Satan = Never sacrificed a goat but I have considered drinking goats milk while listing to Dio. 8. Name us 5 hairbands that should have been bigger than they were: Electric Angels- Great album from beginning to end. Kik Tracee- I loved the "No Rules"album The Zeros-They were like the Ramones meets Sesame St., great band. Blackboard Jungle-Don't know why they never got signed, the were great. Love/Hate-the first two albums are classics and they were amazing live. 9. Whatever happened to your column at Metal Edge? It didn't seem to last very long. Why? It was never said that I was to do it monthly for certain. Originally it was Joey who was supposed to write it but somehow it got turned on me. I wrote one thing and that was it. I still write my monthly column for Metal Hammer UK though. Maybe one day Paul Garganno will realize I am a writing genius and he will employee me to review all of the Perris Records releases. 10. Yes, or no, have you ever: Seen Metal Skool = no, I have seen Metal Shop..does that count? Visited an alligator farm = Fuck yes, in Myrtle Beach, SC. Thrown up on a chick = Not yet. Used an Ouija board = yes, it was the center piece of my coffee table in my old house for years. Met your idol Stevie Rachelle = Yes I have, and I've went on two lunch dates with him. I had a grand tour of LA by him, as well as a trip to Amoeba records. Had a Tarot card reading = Yes. Had sex in a graveyard = does a bear shit in the woods? Seen a ghost = No but I saw the movie Ghost with Patrick Swayzee Made a baby cry = Many times, ask Edsel...ouch!!!! Met Nikki Sixx = Yes back on the John Corabi Era of the Crue, he was really cool. 11. What's the latest with the innovator of all things rock, Edsel Dope? Any more drama from him in recent times? It wouldn't be a proper 20 Q's without some shit throwing from the Murderdolls and Dope. No news from him in a while actually. He still hates me I guess, and I occasionally hear shit he has talked about me and my band. I heard he was upset that my song "Your Mother Sucks Cocks In hell" is on the Sludge Cd. His song almost made it on, but mine beat it out, his song was similar it was called 'Your mother sucks cocks in hell, but I did it first," just kidding Edsel, I still have your autographed poster on my wall. 12. Give us a tour memory from the following cities: New York = Drunk as fuck, puked out of a cab after the Don Hills show. Chicago = Great crowds, the Metro is my favorite place to play in America. Detroit = We almost missed the show because our bassist got stuck in an elevator at the Mancow show. Philadelphia = Lost my voice, squeaked thru the set but barely. Los Angeles = We have always had cool shows in LA, plus I always see someone from the 80's. I was in El Polo Loco and saw Jeff Duncan from Odin/Lostboys. Dallas = we didn't make it there Atlanta = or here Tampa = or there Denver = We played there but I don't remember it. London = Played there quite a bit, and everytime has been great. The best memory in London was the instore we did at the Virgin Mega store and 2000 kids showed up. Only 800 or so got in and once we tried to leave they kids chased us down the street in our van, shaking it causing complete chaos in the streets of London. It was like the Beatles, but with Dreadlocks. 13. Did you get the holding the black umbrella on stage idea from Taime Downe? No, although I look guilty as fuck for it. I use to do the umbrella thing back in my old band except I would tear all of the cloth off and just hold the wire of it up (like on the looney tunes cartoon when the get struck by lightning). It started for the Murderdolls on this tour in Europe and we were trying to win over the nu-metal Papa Roach crowd and I just decided to write fuck on this umbrella for our song 'I love to say Fuck." I did it everynight after that. But just as Tamie said in the Metal Years..."Sorry Steven" 14. Murderdolls have a song called “I Take Drugs.” Ok, what drugs do you exactly take? I take Tylenol and Claritin for my allergies. That was a song that Joey had wrote back in the day with another guy. When I came in, I had to rewrite it and write the lyrics as if I was drug user. I think I did a great job considering I have never touched any drugs my whole life. 15. Speaking of songs, give us a memory about writing or recording the following songs: I Love To Say Fuck = Well this song was written at my old night job at K-mart. I worked there by myself at night and would bring my guitar. I wrote that song in the ladies bathroom at about 2 am. Let's Fuck = This was a song Joey had and I wrote the lyrics for it. I didn't want it to be a cheesy sex song and sing about chicks like Roxy Blue would do like on their song "Rob The Cradle." So i just wrote the lyrics violently but with a sense of humor Motherfucker, I Don't Care = This song took about 15 minutes to come up with. It was a song about the troubles of a young boy from NC who just does not care....motherfucker. Dead In Hollywood = This was a song I had wrote many years ago and Joey and I rearranged it. It was originally called Hooray for Horrorwood. It was a tribute to all the greats of the Horrorwood. Too Dead To Die = This is a song that I use to open a lot of my Frankenestein Drag Queens shows with. The lyrics are dumb, but funny. Die My Bride = Wrote this in my bedroom at my parents house when I was 20. It was just an idea I had for a script for drama class in high school. I thought it would be easier to write a song as opposeed to a script. Kill Miss America = This song was inspired by Ed Wood, and I think could have been a script he would have written for one of his films. Love At First Fright = A love song for Reagan from the Exorcist. It was just such a weird idea for a song I had to do it. Twist My Sister = It was a take on Twisted Sister and the lyrics were just some dumb shit I made up that sounded cool to me. The Wolfman Stole My Baby = This was a song about a chick who was a flirt and hit on the wrong guy ... the wolfman. 16. Looking back on some of your song titles….uh, do you happen to see a pattern or anything? Yes, I do. I like to use the words Die, Dead, Death, I, The, My, Fuck, and Motherfucker very often. My new record will contain more of these words I promise. 17. Why does it seem there are so many metal bands in the Carolinas? I don't know. People like to rock here I guess. There is also a lot of Nascar fans here too, but a guitar is cheaper to buy than a race car. 18. Which do you prefer and why: Pariah or Shotgun Messiah = Shotgun Messiah, because they don't care bout nuthin. Freddy or Jason = Freddy, because we look similar...I mean if I were burned up and was a child molester. Wild Boyz or Mama's Boys = Wild Boyz because...I don't wanna cry no more. Kerrang or Metal Edge = Kerrang has been really cool to me by including me in their mag a lot the past few years, as well as Metal Edge for giving us the cover when we really didn't deserve it. Did you notice how I avoided this question by typing all of this? Tigertailz or London Quireboys = TigerTailz because they can fight dirty too. Lon Chaney or Boris Karloff = Boris because he was the best Frankenstein. Johnny Crash or Dirty Looks = Hey Kid....Johnny Crash. Dee Snider's Strangeland or Rob Zombie's House Of 1000 Corpses = I love Dee, but "House Of" was amazing, you can't compete with it. Sweet F.A. or Tora Tora = I'm sticking to my guns and saying Sweet FA. Creepshow or Evil Dead = Creepshow was cool, but Evil Dead is better 19. Now that Joey is back with Slipknot, it's safe to say you'll never hear from him again, right? It's possible, nah seriously, he's gonna be busy for a while and that's okay with me. I'm having fun doing my own thing right now. 20. Time for Metal Sludge's Word Association. You know how this works. Paul Stanley = Paul rocks because he uses the words "Milky Way" on stage when he's referring to people holding up there lighters Mick Mars = Mick rocks, I think he is evil because he says "come play with DR Feelgood" like a demon on the video for that song. Tripp Eisen = Trip is a great guy to watch on stage, He has his own thing and no one can compete with what he does Blackie Lawless = He can shoot sparks from his crotch...that's cool by me. The Wildhearts = Great band, The Darkness = I like some of the stuff but there is a long line of bands that have had the AC/DC sound that were better like Two Bit Theif and Johnny Crash. Ben Graves = Ben is the Ghoul and a very strange guy but I wouldn't take him any other way. Billy Idol = Cool guy and was on the Wedding Singer movie Brent Muscat = Learned all his riffs from the first Faster Pussycat record, thats how I learned to play guitar. Acey Slade = Good friend, funny, and is great to watch on stage.. As always, an entertaining interview!